


Because I love you! {Bucky Barnes/Female Reader One shot)

by StevesBucks1917



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Female reader - Freeform, But its worth it, Confession, F/M, Im a slut for angst, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very minor cursing, angsttttttttttt, but i gave him blue bc of seb and the recent movies, cuz im trash, he was winter soldier, i almost cried, i cri, im not a monster, its a one shot, its short, just a different version of cuz im with u till the end of the line, kiss, like you say damn twice, lots of it its great, oh boy, she turned him back to bucky, thats it, theres tears, u cri, we all cri, yall get a kiss, yea i kno that he has brown eyes in comics and the first movie ig, yeah u heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevesBucks1917/pseuds/StevesBucks1917
Summary: Bucky get's turned into The Winter Soldier. Female Reader tries to save him. It's short so im not gonna say anymore.Just a different version of "I'm with you til the end of the line" said by a bloodied and bruised Steve Rogers





	Because I love you! {Bucky Barnes/Female Reader One shot)

     He throws me down, not batting an eye at the blood, sweat, and tears covering my face. He covers my hands with Vibranium, not wasting a moment to stop my powers from getting him off of me.

     "You're my friend, Bucky. Please stop." I manage to gasp out, my voice hoarse.

     "And you're my mission." I gulp at the cold, icy words. Tears stream down my face, knowing this is how it went down with him and Steve years back, but I don't know if I can snap him out of it like Steve could. I blink, trying to look at him, trying to find those big, soft, ice blue eyes, but all I see is cold blue. I nod.

     "Then finish it. Because in the middle of all this chaos and war, Bucky, all I see is you." I repeat the words he said to me, switching the names around, trying to find a sense of nostalgia in my final moments, trying to snap him out of it. I thud my head back against the floor, accepting the fact I'm going to die. "Just-" I choke on my words. "Just finish it, Buck. I don't need you getting hurt because of me."

     Minutes pass, and I look back at him, confused as to why I'm not dead. His eyes are wide, and now tears are streaming down his face. He drops all weapons he's holding and looks down in defeat. The Vibranium around my hands unlocks. I force my jaw not to drop. Without looking up, a strangled chuckle comes from him. "You said you never go down. At least not easily," He shakes his head, looking up at me. "Y/N/N," I look up at him once more, snapping out of my shock. "Why were you so willing to die?"

     "Because it was to keep you alive."

     He leans back on his knees and shakes his head. "I would've survived but I wouldn't have been living, doll."

     "I couldn't live knowing you died."

     "Why? Why, every chance you get, why do you risk your life to save min-"

     He's interrupted by me immediately sitting up, yelling, "Because I love you, you jerk!" Even more tears threaten to spill as I stand up. I go quiet as I walk over to what used to be a window, but is now a gaping hole with shards of glass still clinging onto the sides, kicking rubble and glass out of the way. "Because I love you." I whisper. His footsteps are louder than ever since he doesn't even bother to step over the broken glass or debris. I wipe a tear away, spreading the dust and blood more around my face. He moves my (H/C) hair to one shoulder and gently kisses my other. I turn around to face him.

     "Damn good thing I love you too, doll," He whispers, moving a strand of hair from my face and behind my ear. Time seemed to slow down. Damn, this is cliche. A voice in the back of my head yells, 'Sometimes cliches are good', and I don't have the strength to argue. He places his right hand on my cheek and jaw, cupping it as we're brought closer together. I grab his left hand, despite his silent pleading and protests, and place it on my waist. "Why do you seem to love the thing I hate most?"

    Without giving him an answer, I lean in, pressing my lips to his. It's soft but filled with love and hunger for more, but neither of us have the energy. The kiss ends all too soon, but it wasn't even close to being quick. 

    We're both silent for a few minutes, before I speak. "Because it makes you, you," I smile softly, looking up at him. "And I love  _you._ "

 


End file.
